


Sempiterno [Eunhae]

by jennyfvck



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Boys' Love, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Secret Relationship, Super Junior - Freeform, short fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyfvck/pseuds/jennyfvck
Summary: ❝Sempiterno: Que durará siempre; que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá fin.❞De un tímido bibliotecario de cabello negro y un enigmático universitario de cabello rubio.





	1. Chapter 1

Un chico rubio se estaba paseando por el pasillo de historia.

Revisaba el título de un libro, decidía que esa no era lo que buscaba, daba dos pasos y leía el título del siguiente libro.

El chico llevaba al menos diez minutos en la misma dinámica. Y no es como si Hyukjae estuviera contando los minutos, ni tampoco había estado viendo fijamente hacia aquel rubio desde que notó su presencia dentro de la biblioteca. Tiempo en el que en su cabeza se repetía la excusa de que solo se estaba cerciorando de que el cliente tuviera el mejor servicio.

El problema es que Hyukjae no veía a aquel rubio como un cliente habitual.

Era difícil quitar la vista de aquel ser. De lejos podía notar que no era exactamente alto, pero su cabello y las proporciones de su cuerpo lo hacían sobresalir. Y qué decir de su rostro. Todas esas características le eran desconocidas porque Hyukjae nunca lo había visto en la biblioteca antes, y llevaba trabajando ahí cerca de un año. El chico, por otra parte, se veía perdido dentro del establecimiento.

El estar en un lugar nuevo y desconocido para él no minimizaba la presencia y atractivo del rubio, se notaba a kilómetros que era consiente de sí mismo y su atractivo. Cuando entró a la biblioteca llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol en conjunto con sus ropas completamente negras, a excepción de unas botas marrones, los colores oscuros contrastando con su cabello rubio. Cuando se acercó a la recepción, se quitó las gafas, las colgó en el cuello de su camiseta y sonrió a la chica en servicio.

—Hola, ¿me puedes decir en dónde está la sección de historia? —Su pregunta fue más que suficiente para dejar muda a Yoona, la chica de la recepción, quien todo lo que pudo hacer fue señalar el área con el dedo, sin decir palabra alguna—. Gracias —dijo antes de dirigirse al lugar indicado como si fuera un modelo y la biblioteca su pasarela.

Presumido, pensó Hyukjae, pero con razón.

Mientras todo lo anterior sucedía, Hyukjae acomodaba los libros recién entregados por los clientes en el carro que lo movilizaba por el local para poner todo en los estantes correspondientes, esto lo hacía detrás de recepción, pero cuando vio al rubio entrar paró cualquier actividad. Fue hasta que el chico se perdió entre los pasillos cuando siguió con su trabajo.

—Sé que había dicho que odiaba este trabajo, pero ahora mismo lo amo— escuchó el susurro soñador de Yoona—. ¿Lo viste? —divagaba.

Claro que lo vio, ¿quién no lo hizo? El chico era muy guapo, probablemente el más guapo que había entrado a la biblioteca desde que trabajaba ahí. Bueno, tampoco era como si entrara mucha gente, pero se entiende el punto.

Hyukjae tomó el carro transportador lleno de libros y se empezó a pasear con él por los pasillos y estantes llenado los espacios libres en ellos.

El local no era muy grande. Sí tenían una buena variedad de libros, pero no habían estantes suficientes para ponerlos a todos y algunos tomos se encontraban apilados en el suelo. Nunca entendió porqué seguían en ese lugar con un espacio tan limitado. Sungmin, el dueño, le contó que el negocio fue parte de la herencia que le dejó su abuelo, que él lo levantó en su juventud y que habían pasado tantas historias maravillosas ahí que le era difícil simplemente decir adiós. Incluso sus padres se habían conocido en esa vieja biblioteca.

Hyukjae seguía sin entender el apego. Actualmente, ninguna historia maravillosa se estaba creando en ese lugar.

El pelinegro metió un libro pesado en su lugar correspondiente cuando escuchó algo caer al suelo.

—Mierda —se escuchó una maldición proveniente del mismo lugar que el golpe—. Bien hecho, estúpido.

Hyukjae se giró un poco confundido hacía el final del pasillo y ahí vio el rubio inclinarse para tomar un libro abierto del suelo. Lo revisó y lo volvió a acomodar con los otros libros en el estante con un leve puchero. En ese momento al chico de cabellos negros casi se lo corta la respiración. Estaba tan cerca de él y se veía aún más guapo que antes.

Hizo algo que supo no debía estar haciendo; se quedó parado en medio de aquel pasillo, tomando el asa del carrito con fuerza y mirando fijamente a aquel rubio que revisaba títulos. Si alguien pasara y viera esa escena tan vergonzosa, regresaría al local durante meses para burlarse de él y la saliva que seguro estaba escapando de su boca. Así de patético se veía. Al menos tenía la suerte de que el rubio estuviera tan distraído que no notó la mirada acosadora sobre él. O al menos eso pensó Hyukjae hasta que el chico volteó a su dirección frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Presa del pánico, tomó el carrito y le dio la espalda al otro chico tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Chocó con la estantería al menos dos veces mientras daba la vuelta y rezó con todas sus fuerzas porqué el rubio no hubiera visto su rostro o al menos lo olvidara al siguiente segundo. Pero bueno, quién recordaría un simple y común cabello negro, piel pálida y un par de anteojos redondos con tanta graduación que sus ojos se veían demasiado grandes para su rostro.

Tratando de salvarse de la vergüenza, Hyukjae encontró la excusa perfecta en el pasillo vecino. Ahí se encontraba lo que antes era una pila de libros tirada en el suelo, los libros esparcidos por todo el pasillo y parte del corredor principal. Apurado, dejó el carrito a un lado y se agachó para tomar los libros tirados. Comenzó a acomodarlos en su posición original de una torre tratando de fingir normalidad cuando su pecho aún subía y bajaba con rapidez por la adrenalina.

Idiota, pensó el pelinegro, ahora el rubio pensará que eres un rarito o un voyerista pervertido. Un hombre no se le queda viendo fijamente a otro si no es con doble intensiones. Seguro él no es gay, solo míralo. Idiota.

Suspiró un poco más tranquilo, pero la vergüenza seguía latente.

Para su fortuna, desde su posición todavía era capaz de ver al otro chico, aunque fuese de reojo. El rubio seguía con su aventura de elegir el libro perfecto para lo que sea que lo necesitara, ignorando completamente la mirada casi acosadora del bibliotecario sobre él. Y, joder, su perfil era tan atractivo aun a metros de distancia.

Y fue así como el chico de cabello negro terminó espiando al cliente nuevo de cabello rubio desde el pasillo vecino. Probablemente el cliente más guapo que había entrado en el local desde que éste fue creado. Cualquiera lo haría, ¿no? Ver a alguien de lejos sin tener de valor de hablarle. Al menos alguien socialmente torpe y tímido como él, sí.

Pero lo intentó. Hyukjae pensó en acercase y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, preguntarle cuál era su nombre completo, edad, número de teléfono, dirección, si trabajaba o estudiaba, quién era su familia, si tenía mascotas y si tenía planeado sentar cabeza pronto. Pero él no era así, apenas podía hablar con su vecino de toda la vida sin sentirse incómodo. Sin sentirse torpe y como si fuera una molestia. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba no poder dejar de ver a aquel chico y no tener el valor de acercarse.

Tampoco lo tuvo cuando el chico tomó dos libros y se encaminó a la recepción con ellos en las manos. Desde su lugar en el suelo, y aún sin terminar de apilar los libros, Hyukjae observó la espalda ancha del rubio acercarse a Yoona para registrar los libros. El registro duró apenas unos minutos, y mientras sucedía el pelinegro se puso de pie cargando con el último libro que faltaba por acomodar. Escondió más su cuerpo detrás de la estantería sin dejar de ver al rubio, deseando no se diera cuenta de que estaba detrás de él casi comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Cuando Yoona terminó de registrar la hora y día de salida de los libros, el chico vestido de negro los tomó de nuevo entre sus manos y salió del negocio luego de media hora de haber entrado.

El rubio no volteó ni una sola vez hacía atrás mientras abandonaba la biblioteca.

Hyukjae suspiró de forma pesada y terminó la torre de libros.

—Ni un en tus sueños, Hyukjae —soltó un último susurro desaminado—. Ni en tus más dulces sueños...


	2. Chapter 2

Hyukjae se consideraba a sí mismo un alma solitaria. Podría decir que al principio no fue por decisión propia, su timidez y ansiedad fueron las principales causas por las que se alejaba o era alejado de la gente. A la larga aceptó que la soledad no era tan mala como todo el mundo la pintaba, por eso nunca fue alguien tuviera muchos amigos cercanos. Al menos fue así hasta que empezó a trabajar en esa biblioteca.

Habían pasado unas semanas luego de haber terminado su carrera en Literatura y todavía no conseguía trabajo. Dejó su currículo en lugares como editoriales y hasta en escuelas, pero en todos lo rechazaban con la excusa de que era muy joven y la poca experiencia que tenía. Fue en un momento de desesperación que encontró un cartel afuera de la biblioteca 'Day Dream', en donde anunciaban que se buscaba un empleado. El negocio se encontraba cerca de la universidad, estaba algo escondido de las multitudes, era pequeño y muy tranquilo. A Hyukjae le encantó desde el momento en el que puso un pie dentro.

Ahí conoció a Sungmin, el muy joven dueño del lugar, Yoona, Ryeowook y a la señora Moon, quien trabajaba ahí desde que la biblioteca era manejada por el padre de Sungmin. Con el tiempo se agregaron Amber y Kyuhyun. Todos eran empleados ahí porque necesitaban pagar sus estudios universitarios, mantenerse o porque sus padres decidieron ya no pagarle los servicios de paga en Starcraft, como en el caso de Kyuhyun. Todos se volvieron cercanos, lo suficiente para salir juntos de vez en cuando luego del trabajo. O solo cuando les apetecía.

—Vamos, Hyukjae —casi rogó Yoona. Él suspiró.

—Sabes que eso a mí no me gusta, Yoona —contestó.

—Eres la única persona de 22 años que conozco que no sale a fiestas —bufó ella.

Kyuhyun dio un saltó para sentarse sobre el escritorio de la recepción.

—Si él no va, yo voy contigo —soltó hablando un poco más alto de lo requerido en la biblioteca.

—Cállate, Kyuhyun —regañó la chica—. No irás ni a la esquina conmigo porque tienes 17 años, un toque de queda y clases en la mañana.

—Al menos soy más divertido que él —bufó el adolescente.

Hyukjae no discutió porque sabía que era cierto. Estaba seguro de que Kyuhyun sería declarado alcohólico antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad.

—Te faltan 10 años más en la cara para que te dejen entrar a la fiesta, niño. Mejor enfócate en graduarte del preescolar —siguió Yoona burlándose.

—¡Oye! —Kyuhyun levantó la voz llamando la atención de los pocos clientes en la biblioteca—. ¿A quién le dices niño, momia?

Hyukjae suspiró sabiendo lo que vendría, como siempre pasaba.

—¡Momia! —gritó la chica levantándose de su silla frente al escritorio. Kyuhyun se bajó con un salto del mueble.

—Yoona... —susurró Hyukjae tratando de calmar la situación sin éxito.

—¿A quién le dices momia? Hijo de p...

Dos fuertes golpes contra la madera del escritorio de la recepción frenaron cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de soltar la chica. Los tres empleados voltearon hacia el causante del ruido, la chica con un ceño fruncido, el adolescente algo asustado y el pelinegro preocupado.

—Buenas tardes —habló el recién llegado. A Hyukjae se le cortó la respiración—. Lamento interrumpir, pero vengo a entregar estos libros.

El rubio levantó ambos libros sacudiéndolos un poco. Para el de cabellos negros le fue inevitable ver los bíceps cubiertos por la camiseta manga larga color gris del chico.

Nadie hizo nada por unos segundos hasta que Yoona se regresó a su silla con la sonrisa amigable que siempre usaba con los clientes. El rubio le regresó la sonrisa de una forma que hizo sonrojar a Hyukjae, pero solo un poco.

—Eres rápido. Todavía quedan tres días del plazo para entregarlos.

El rubio puso los libros sobre el enorme escritorio para alcanzárselos a la chica que estaba del otro lado, luego se quitó los lentes de sol y pasó una mano por su cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás y así poner las gafas sobre su cabeza. Hyukjae no quitó su vista de él mientras lo hacía. Puede que incluso haya suspirado un poquito.

Tan embelesado estaba en la imagen frente a él que apenas notó que el rubio y Yoona habían dejado de hablar. Tampoco se encontraba listo para lo que pasó luego; el chico sin nombre levantó la vista de la recepcionista y los puso sobre él, cuando lo notó viéndolo fijamente, le sonrío sin despegar los labios.

Hyukjae tenía la piel tan pálida y por eso podía jurar que su profundo sonrojo se notó hasta el otro lado del negocio.

Alejó sus ojos del rubio casi asustado y se volteó a su carro transportador tratando de disimular el bochorno. El carro no estaba muy lleno, pero serviría para alejarse de ahí sin verse tan patético.

Hyukjae no notó a cierto adolescente a su lado hasta que le hizo parar el transportador.

—No seas cobarde, acércate —le susurró Kyuhyun—. Pídele una cita.

Hyukjae lo miró sorprendido. Su sonrojo se hizo más profundo.

—No... no s-sé de lo que hablas —susurró de vuelta. El menor sonrió de forma burlona.

—Claro que lo sabes. Apuesto que todos aquí adentro lo saben.

La respiración del mayor se cortó. Tragó saliva, apretó el asa del carrito con sus dedos hasta ponerlos tan rojos como su cara y pudo sentir las orejas calientes. Probablemente hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico de no ser por Yoona, quien lo llamó.

—¿Hyuk?

Evitando al rubio del otro lado del escritorio, Hyukjae volteó hacia Yoona.

—A nuestro cliente le interesa buscar un libro sobre música, pero no sabe en dónde está el pasillo —Hyukjae tragó sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación—. ¿Podrías guiarlo? —terminó la chica con una sonrisa que mostraban sus dobles intenciones.

—¿Qu-qué?

Hyukjae miró por un segundo al rubio, quien lo veía esperando respuesta. Luego movió sus ojos hacia Yoona para verla con desesperación, pero ella solo sonrió más. Él solo se acomodó las gafas y miró a su alrededor desesperado.

Sabía que solo sería en plan de cliente-empleado, pero el estar tan cerca y a solas con el rubio, le provocaba tanto pánico que apenas podía respirar sin ahogarse. Lo ponía tan nervioso solo verlo unos escasos segundos.

Se acomodó los anteojos y miró a su alrededor cuando recordó la excusa perfecta detrás de él.

—Yo... ah... tengo que poner estos libros en sus lugares —dijo señalando el transportador que, si bien no tenía demasiados libros, era creíble ya que era su trabajo de todos los días.

—No te preocupes por eso —escuchó a su costado—. Hoy no ha habido movimiento en el área de computadoras y no tengo nada que hacer. Yo puedo acomodar los libros por ti.

Miró en dirección de Kyuhyun, pero él ya estaba moviendo con el carro hacia los pasillos de la biblioteca sin mirar para atrás. Hyukjae volteó hacia el rubio y Yoona quienes seguían esperando su respuesta pacientemente.

Hyukjae suspiró sabiendo que no había forma de escapar.

—Claro —se aclaró la garganta cuando la voz salió chillona. Señaló un lugar con el dedo, aunque sin ver realmente hacia donde—. Por acá.

Empezó a caminar hasta uno de los pasillos del fondo. En ningún momento regresó la mirada, pero era consiente de que el rubio caminaba detrás de él sin hacer ruido.

Tomó un suspiro profundo y trató de no pensar que el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida caminaba a solo unos metros cerca de él. Y trató, porque incluso él sabía que ignorarlo era algo casi imposible de hacer.

Luego de unos segundos en los que solo se escuchan sus pies sobre la madera del suelo, y de haber sido muy cuidadoso con sus pasos para no caer y terminar humillándose, llegaron al área de música. Hyukjae de nuevo suspiró nervioso sabiendo que tendría que volver a hablar con el otro chico y se acomodó los anteojos redondos porque estos se estaban deslizando sobre su nariz.

—Así que... —empezó con la voz temblorosa llamando la atención del rubio— Aquí... esto... yo... —titubeó mientras el otro chico lo veía expectante—. Este e-es el pasillo de música —terminó aclarándose la garganta.

El rubio le sonrió y asintió, luego ninguno de los dos se movió y el largo silencio se volvió incómodo. Hyukjae sabía que tenía que hacer algo, era un cliente después de todo, ¿no?

Piensa en él como un cliente regular.

—Estos son los libros que tenemos en esta área —dijo el de cabellos negros abriendo los brazos mostrando los estantes en un gesto dramático. Se dio cuenta de que seguro se veía muy ridículo y los regresó a sus costados. Siguió hablando sin parar—. Tenemos una buena variedad de autores y temáticas. Por allá está una biografía de The Beatles, nunca la he leído, pero parece tener una buena crítica. También está la historia de varios géneros de música y... ¡Oh! Acá está el diario de Larry Geller, ya sabes, el chico que convivió con Elvis Presley durante sus últimos años de vida. Tenemos otros libros de Elvis, si te interesa. ¡Musicofilia! En este, Sacks habla sobre cómo reacciona nuestro cerebro ante la música, sobre los estados de ánimo y-

Hyukjae paró su parloteo cuando notó que el rubio a su costado solo lo veía fijamente casi impresionado, sin decir palabra ante su balbuceo. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta que el pelinegro se había quedado estático sobre su lugar, le sonrió ampliamente. Hyukjae se volvió a sonrojar tanto que optó por bajar la cabeza para que el rubio no lo viera.

—Bueno —habló de nuevo—... Ah... supongo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda —siguió titubeando—. Así que... yo... me iré, ¡sí! Ya me voy. Sí... Adiós.

Hyukjae volvió a acomodarse los anteojos avergonzado y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para regresar a la recepción, pero la voz del otro chico provocó que parara todo movimiento.

—Gracias... —dijo y se le quedó viendo como si estuviera esperando algo.

Hyukjae lo entendió.

—¡Lee Hyukjae! —casi gritó, luego habló más calmado—. Mi nombre es Hyukjae.

—Gracias, Hyukjae.

El rubio sonrió de una forma que hizo que las rodillas de Hyukjae temblaran.

Aún sonrojado, el pelinegro hizo una ligera inclinación frente al rubio y retomó su camino hacia la recepción sin decir nada. Cuando lo hacía, tocó su pecho, sintió su corazón latir descontrolado, dio un corto suspiro y sonrió ligeramente. El pecho podría dolerle por todos los sentimientos revoloteando en su corazón, pero se sentía bien. Muy bien.

—Eres tan adorable —dijo Yoona cuando regresó a su lado. Le tomó ambas mejillas y las pellizcó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Avergonzado, Hyukjae quitó sus manos con manotazos y acarició sus mejillas con las suyas tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Las sintió calientes, seguro seguían inundadas en un profundo color rojo.

Yoona soltó una risilla.

—Es lindo, ¿verdad? —dijo, pero Hyukjae decidió no contestar y bajó la mirada al suelo todavía acariciando sus mejillas. Yoona siguió— Si te gusta, deberías pedirle una cita.

Hyukjae se recargó contra el escritorio y soltó una risa seca.

Era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaba que debería pedirle salir al rubio, pero él sabía que no era una posibilidad. No para Hyukjae.

—Sabes que eso no pasará. Solo mírame y luego míralo a él. Simplemente no —siguió—. Ni siquiera sé si le gustan los hombres.

Escuchó que la chica tomaba una respiración profunda, la sintió de pie frente a él y luego le retiró las manos de su rostro haciendo que lo levantara para verla.

—Deja de pensar eso. No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes, Hyukjae.

Aunque Yoona fuera una de las pocas personas con las que era cercano, todavía se sentía incómodo hablando de algo tan personal como sus inseguridades, porque él sabía que no tenía una personalidad atrayente y que, físicamente, no era atractivo. Así que se alejó de ella con una pequeña sonrisa fingida listo para cambiar el tema, como siempre.

—Iré a revisar a Kyuhyun —se excusó—. Seguro dejó los libros de lado para dormir en un pasillo vacío.

Estuvo a punto de empezar a caminar para buscar al adolescente, pero la chica lo detuvo.

—Yo lo hago —Hyukjae la miró confundido—. Es muy aburrido estar todo el día sentada en la recepción, ¿sabes? Además de que me duele el trasero. No sé como la señora Moon ha estado haciendo esto por 20 años.

—Oh, pero mi trabajo es poner los libros en su lugar-

—No importa —interrumpió la chica—. Yo lo hago. Tú quédate en la recepción y descansa o algo —dijo antes de sonreírle—. Adiós.

Hyukjae seguía confundido por las acciones de la chica cuando ella desapareció entre los pasillos de la biblioteca. No era la primera vez que cambiaban roles, pero sí el que ella se lo pidiera de un momento para otro. No dijo nada, sin embargo, decidió solo sentarse sobre la silla frente al escritorio y esperar a que a Yoona se le pasara su momento extraño para regresar a su puesto.

Durante diez minutos solo se acercó una chica para pedir prestada una novela de vampiros, registró su renta y se recostó sobre la silla. Aburrido, encontró una revista de chismes que pertenecía a Yoona y leyó en la portada que hablaban sobre algún grupo de chicos que desconocía llamados Super Junior y sobre un tour por Latinoamérica. Tal vez estaba muy aburrido, porque se atrevió a abrir la revista y leer el artículo sobre el tour sin notar que cierto rubio se acercaba a la recepción con un libro entre sus manos. Y no notó su presencia hasta que el chico se aclaró la garganta. Él saltó sobre la silla cuando lo vio y lanzó la revista a un lado sin importarle si se rompía o no.

Ya había dejado de contar el número de veces que se había sonrojado hoy frente al otro chico porque sabía que ya era en vano.

—Interesante lectura, ¿eh? —dijo el rubio tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Hyukjae asintió para luego negar causando que el otro soltara risas suaves.

Se está burlando de ti, idiota. Pero su risa es tan linda...

Hyukjae se golpeó mentalmente tratando de calmarse.

—Me llevaré este libro —habló el otro de nuevo.

—Cl-claro —contestó Hyukjae sin voltear a verlo.

Se acomodó las gafas y miró directamente a la pantalla de la computadora tratando de evitar los ojos del rubio. Tendió sus manos hacia él para tomar el libro a ciegas, y no pasó a sufrir otra vergüenza porque el otro chico se lo puso directamente en sus manos. Fue cuando pudo ver la información del tomo que se atrevió a verlo, más sorprendido que avergonzado. El rubio sonrió.

—Alguien me habló con mucho entusiasmo sobre este libro, así que me decidí leerlo —sonrió.

Al escucharlo, su pecho volvió a doler y empezó a sentir algo extraño revoloteando en su estómago. Y Hyukjae casi sonrió con ilusión porque así de patético era.

Regresó su vista a la computadora para escribir—. Musicofilia de Oliver Sacks. Hora de salida: 5:45 p.m. —Luego de dio cuenta de algo importante—. Nombre del cliente...

—Lee Donghae. Mi nombre es Lee Donghae.

Temblando, escribió el en el documento. Lee Donghae.

Luego de registrar los datos, le regresó el libro.

—Tengo una semana para entregarlo, ¿cierto? —dijo Donghae (qué bien se sentía llamarlo así) y notó que no había vuelto a hablar. Así que asintió.

» Bien, entonces nos vemos en unos días.

Dicho esto, Donghae tomó el libro y se retiró de la biblioteca haciéndole una seña de despedida en la puerta. Hyukjae se la regresó titubeante.

Una vez solo, suspiró, tocó su pecho y sonrió abiertamente.

Lo sabía, por fin sabía cuál era el nombre de aquel rubio misterioso.

Y así, las mariposas en su estómago incrementaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghae

Donghae Lee

Lee Donghae

Ese era el nombre que seguía rondando por su cabeza sin parar desde hace unos días. Una semana, para ser exactos.

También una semana desde la última vez que el rubio había puesto un pie en la biblioteca y no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

La última vez, Donghae entregó los libros que pidió prestados apenas días después de su fecha de salida del local, pero esta vez ya había pasado la semana completa, estaban a punto de cerrar el local luego de la jornada de trabajo y el rubio no había hecho acto de presencia en todo el día. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso con un cliente, sabía que tampoco sería la última, y usualmente solo ponían una multa extra por cada día de atraso en las entregas de los libros.

No era algo fuera de lo común.

Eso se decía Hyukjae para tranquilizarse.

Ni siquiera conocía al chico, ¿por qué se preocupaba?

Faltaban 10 minutos para cerrar la biblioteca. Aún estaba a tiempo.

Suspiró profundamente y luego a su espalda escuchó el sonido de las campanas de la puerta avisando que ésta se había abierto. Tensó sus manos sobre el libro que sostenía.

—Hola, cariño —escuchó la voz maternal de la señora Moon detrás de él—. ¿Vienes por Hyukjae?

El de cabellos negros dejó caer el último libro sobre la caja relajándose y se giró hacia la recepción.

—Henry —saludó con una sonrisa. El chico del otro lado del escritorio sonrió ampliamente y lo saludó con su mano.

—Veo que todavía no terminan —dijo el menor con una voz casi aniñada que lo caracterizaba—. Entonces te espero afuera, Hyukjae.

Hyukjae asintió y el chico salió de la biblioteca luego de despedirse de la señora Moon.

Henry había sido su vecino desde el día que la familia de éste se mudó al vecindario desde Canadá hace diez años. Sus madres se habían vuelto amigas al instante, lo contrario a ellos. No era porque se llevara mal o se odiaran, simplemente sus gustos y personalidades eran muy diferentes, sin contar tampoco que Henry era menor que él. Si se veían por el vecindario, en la calle o reuniones organizadas por sus familias, se saludaba y conversaban, nada más.

¿Qué hacía el menor esperándolo afuera si no eran exactamente cercanos?

Desde hace un par de semanas, el índice de asaltos en el área de su vecindario y la parada del transporte público había aumentado preocupando a los vecinos de la zona. Su madre, siendo la mujer sobreprotectora que era, habló con la madre de Henry para convencerlos de regresarse juntos desde sus respectivos trabajos (que quedaban uno frente al otro) para que así no caminaran solos en la noche por la calle y no fueran víctimas de los asaltantes. Y al parecer había funcionado porque nadie los ha molestado hasta ahora, aunque sabía que no era por él.

Henry era ligeramente más alto y en los últimos años había trabajado sus músculos. Mucho. Si ignorabas su rostro ligeramente aniñado y lo veías del cuello para abajo, el chico daba un aura algo amenazante. Hyukjae, por otro lado, era muy delgado, su miopía no lo dejaba ver con claridad y su presencia no intimidaba ni a una mosca. Por eso estaba seguro desde el primer día que todo fue obra de su madre porque ella sabía que tenía más posibilidades de ser atacado que Sora, su hermana mayor.

—Hyukjae, ¿puedes llevar la caja de libros al almacén? —Pidió la señora Moon tocándole la espalda suavemente—. Esta vieja apenas puede cargar un libro.

El pelinegro sonrió—. Pero si yo solo veo a una bella veinteañera frente a mí.

La mujer rió de forma escandalosa ante su comentario y le pegó la nuca suavemente.

—Ve y deja la caja, adulador.

Hyukjae cerró la pesada caja llena de libros viejos y la tomó en sus brazos con dificultad. Casi grita de dolor por el peso sobre sus exterminadores, pero optó por callar. Pesaba tanto que estaba seguro de que sus rodillas se doblarían y la caja caería contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Agradecía que en el lugar solo estuvieran él y la anciana, la humillación sería menor. Por eso, cuando llegó a los últimos pasillos de la biblioteca, bajó la caja al suelo y la pateó hasta el almacén. Sus delgados brazos se relajaron agradecidos, y sus rodillas también. Mientras los hacía, pensó que su fuerza física no era tan diferente a la de la señora Moon.

Una vez que entró al almacén, tuvo que cargarla de nuevo, pero solo fueron unos cuantos pasos hasta que pudo ponerla encima de otra caja también llena de libros. El cuarto estaba lleno de libros viejos que los clientes iban olvidando poco a poco hasta quedarse en las estanterías sin ser movidos por meses, algunos hasta años. Cada año detectaban esos libros, los juntaban en el almacén y luego buscaban donde venderlos o donarlos.

Hyukjae soltó un suspiró de frustración ante su torpeza cuando la caja de libros cayó desde la pequeña torre en la que la había acomodado, o había intentado hacerlo. Así que, sin perder el tiempo, rápidamente echó los libros de nuevo de donde habían caído y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Seguramente le había tomado al menos cinco minutos hacer todo eso.

Mientras se acercaba a recepción, vio a la señora Moon salir de entre los pasillos de estantes resoplando.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Le preguntó.

—Solo un chico que vino a dejar un libro a último momento. —La mujer tomó su suéter del perchero para empleados—. Qué agradezca tener esa carita tan atractiva, sino le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara.

El de cabellos negros sonrió divertido ante los disparates de la mujer.

Apagaron las luces del local, activaron la alarma y cerraron la puerta principal con llave. Se despidieron en la entrada, la señora Moon tomó el camino a la derecha y Hyukjae a la izquierda, por donde sabía que Henry lo esperaba. Siempre era así cuando tenían el mismo turno. La mujer se negaba a ser acompañada a su casa porque iba a otra dirección y vivía a apenas una cuadra de distancia de la biblioteca, por eso Hyukjae dejó de insistir luego del cuarto mes trabajando ahí.

Dio algunos pasos hacia la izquierda buscando a Henry debajo del árbol en donde siempre lo esperaba. Y lo vio, pero al hacerlo se quedó congelado sobre sus pies, sin moverse y sin respiración.

Afuera, a unos metros lejos de la entrada, Henry lo estaba esperando, pero no estaba solo; Donghae estaba con él. Ambos se hablaban y sonreían como si se conocieran, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Tan enfrascados estaban el uno con el otro, que ninguno notó que Hyukjae estaba a unos metros de distancia hasta que éste se atragantó con su propia saliva por la impresión.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —casi gritó Henry cerca de su oreja.

Hyukjae paró la tos seca y asintió sacándose las manos del menor de sus hombros.

—S-sí... —apenas habló con una voz rasposa lastimándose un poco la garganta.

Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que los otros dos chicos estaban tan cerca de él que se preguntó cómo se habían acercado tan rápido solo por una tos provocada por mera torpeza. Mientras Henry lo veía algo preocupado, el otro chico lo miraba con algo que parecía sorpresa, o puede que hasta lo estuviera juzgando. Avergonzado, volvió a bajar el rostro ahora sonrojado.

—¿Es a él a quien esperabas? —escuchó la voz del rubio.

Henry se rascó la cabeza pareciendo apenado—. Sí, este es Hyukjae. Puede ser algo torpe.

Una suave risa rodeó a los tres chicos, y Hyukjae supo que era del rubio porque nunca la antes la había escuchado. Talvez algún día admitiría que le gustó escucharla.

—Se nota.

¿Se estaba burlando de él?

Tampoco sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace.

—Pensé que hoy no trabajabas —siguió hablando el rubio.

Hyukjae se armó de valor y, confundido, dirigió su vista a él.

—¿Eh?

—Entré hace unos minutos a regresar el libro que me prestaron, pero solo estaba una abuela en el mostrador.

Así que era él el chico de carita atractiva del que hablaba la señora Moon.

—Oh, yo... estaba en el almacén.

No sabía que te importaba tanto, quiso agregar, pero sabía que solo se avergonzaría más. Cómo si a Donghae le interesara si desaparecía o no lo volvía a ver.

—Supongo que ya se conocen —interrumpió Henry sorprendido.

—Un poco.

—¡No!

Un segundo después, ambos se dieron que habían dado dos respuestas diferentes al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver, uno con una mirada divertida y el otro un poco conmocionado.

—Soy cliente nuevo de la biblioteca —dijo Donghae y Henry asintió como si eso lo explicara todo. Luego, el rubio regresó su vista a él y le sonrió provocando que él regresara el gesto de forma inconsciente.

También retuvo un suspiro de ilusionado.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana —habló Henry—. Hyukjae y yo tenemos que regresar a casa antes de que se haga más tarde.

El de cabellos negros escondió su decepción debajo de una mueca neutral, y se estaba preparando para despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza cuando el rubio interrumpió.

—¿Toman el camión? Mi carro está estacionado enfrente, los puedo llevar.

—¡Claro! —contestó el menor sin siquiera pedirle la opinión del otro, quien lo miró titubeante.

Donghae apuntó hacía un carro negro del otro lado de la calle y empezó a caminar con Henry detrás de él. Hyukjae no sabía si seguirlos o caminar solo hasta la estación del transporte, por lo que simplemente se quedó en su lugar

—¿Vienes? —Donghae lo veía fijamente con los ojos tristes que le llamaron la atención desde el primer día, a lo que solo pudo asentir, aunque dudando un poco.

Él otro sonrió sin separar los labios y levantando sus pómulos, después retomó su camino. Hyukjae lo siguió casi hipnotizado.

Henry se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras él lo hacía en el de pasajeros abrazando su mochila contra el pecho. No habló durante el camino hasta su vecindario, pero el menor y el rubio sí que lo hicieron. Hablaron sobre personas que no conocía y temas de los que era ignorante. Parecían estar relacionados con la música, pero él no entendía nada. La voz de Donghae le estaba empezando a gustar tanto que solo se relajó sobre su lugar escuchando todo lo que salía de sus delgados labios ignorando otros sonidos. Sin embargo, no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que le daba el rubio de vez en cuando a través del espejo retrovisor. Juraba que incluso le sonrió un par de veces mientras Henry hablada sin parar, a lo que él solo atinó a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana de su costado sonrojado.

¿Eso era lo que todos llamaban coqueteo?

No tenía idea de cómo actuar porque nunca antes había experimentado nada parecido con nadie. Así que solo se sentó en el asiento sin hacer nada más que recibir las miradas del otro.

Unos 15 minutos después llegaron a la parada del transporte de su zona, en donde Henry le dijo a Donghae que podía bajarlos, así se ahorraba meterse entre las angostas calles de su vecindario. Él acató a lo solicitado y se despidió de los chicos.

—Adiós, Hyukjae —dijo con suavidad desde su lugar una vez que el menor se alejó del auto.

Hyukjae lo miró sorprendido, pero sonrió.

—Adiós —soltó antes de seguir a su acompañante.

No pudo evitar girarse para despedirse con la mano y verlo arrancar el auto.

Notó que Henry observó todos sus movimientos con una mueca en su rostro que no pudo reconocer.

La parada del transporte no estaba muy lejos de sus casas, así que solo caminaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que él se atrevió a hablar porque la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

—Así que... son cercanos... —rompió el silencio.

—Ambos estamos estudiando música y compartimos varias clases, por eso nos conocemos —explicó el menor—. ¿Tú y él...?

—No lo conozco, solo lo he visto un par de veces en la biblioteca —soltó sin pensar, como si tratara de justificarse.

Puede que no fueran los mejores amigos, pero Henry había sido de las primeras personas en conocer su orientación sexual y también fue de las pocas personas que lo aceptó sin dudar. Y cuán agradecido estaba con él por eso.

El menor asintió, pero seguía sin parecer convencido.

—Bueno, no me sorprende de él. —El susurro llamó la atención de Hyukjae, pero el otro no siguió—. Solo ten cuidado. ¡Nos vemos!

Dicho eso, Henry corrió hasta la puerta de su casa sin mirar atrás.

Aún extrañado por el comentario de su vecino, el de los anteojos redondos entró a su casa en donde su madre ya lo esperaba con dos besos para sus mejillas, la cena y un sinfín de parloteos de lo bien que iba la organización de la boda de Sora. No obstante, la mujer no pasó por alto lo que siempre hacía: preguntarle qué hizo durante su día de trabajo, con quién fue su turno y qué clientes los visitaron. La mujer ha sido así de sobreprotectora con él desde que tiene uso de razón porque siempre había sido muy enfermizo y objeto de burlas en las escuelas a las que asistió. Esto se intensificó durante su último año en la preparatoria tras enterarse lo mal que la estaba pasando su hijo en aquel viejo instituto.

Pero, por alguna razón que todavía no podía explicar, decidió no contarle sobre Donghae, como lo había las ocasiones pasadas.

Por otro lado, su padre se mantuvo al margen de la conversación con su madre en la sala de estar viendo la televisión, mientras Sora descansaba en su habitación luego de un día ajetreado.

Una vez que terminó su cena, subió a su habitación, se puso su pijama, se echó sobre su cama y miró hacia el techo sin poder dormir y sin dejar de pensar: ¿Qué habrá querido decir Henry?


End file.
